character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Slapson/Geist the Sin-Eaters: Nancy Willow
Name: Nancy Gabrielle Willow Aliases: Creep, Shiva Age: Unknown, looks to be between late teens and early twenties Virtue: Diligence Vice: Wrath Derangement(s): Berzerk, Hysteria Threshold: Stricken Key(s): Phantasmal Manifestation(s): Caul (Phantasmal), Rage (Phantasmal) Archtype: Reaper Concept: A Perverted Girl from an Eldritch Lake Motto: "..." Theme: Cheap Trick - Ghost Town Character Data: Backstory: Legend tells of a girl who lived in a small cottage by a lake with her father and mother. The lake they had lived at for quite a while was rumored by the nearby townsfolk to be cursed, and the family was ostracized for living alone by such a lake. One night and some nights later, a string of several murders took place within the nearby town, several men and women were found brutally massacred in their homes. The family who lived by the lake was blamed for the affair, and their cottage invaded by a terribly angry mob a day later. The daughter, who had been terribly ill with a cold for some time prior, watched as her beloved parents were dispatched before her eyes. She was saved for last, but died in her little bed before they could get to her, all. The mob threw all three of them into a lake, believing it would rid them of their curse before more of their peers could be killed. And that was that. ... An abnormal creature arose from the lake not one hour later. It stumbled into the small town and, not an hour after that, everyone found there was dead, seemingly by suicide or mutilation. The cause of death was never found, and while the corpses of the parents managed to wash up from the small lake, the girl's corpse was never discovered. Personality: Nancy is perhaps the epitome of what it means to be of tranquil fury. She is quiet, but her berzerk nature can lead to her unleashing an undying hatred and anger quite often. She usually only speaks with her Geist. She has a desire to murder anyone who she believes are "beyond redemption", as a result of seeing her parents die for something they didn't do. Nancy shares this "vigilantism" with her Geist. This is among the reasons why she and the Geist are so compatible to one another. Though not social, she and her geist have developed a relationship with the other, due to how much they relate with each other. 'Stats': *'Willpower': 6 *'Psyche': 7 *'Synergy':7 *'Size': 5 *'Health': 10 *'Speed': 7 *'Defense': 4 *'Armor': *'Initiative': 6 *'Plasm': 15 *Mental: **Intelligence - 5 **Wits - 4 **Resolve - 5 *Physical: **Strength - 3 **Dexterity - 4 **Stamina - 5 *Social: **Presence - 5 **Manipulation - 6 **Composure - 1 'Special Skills' *Mental: Academics - 2, Computer - 0, Crafts - 0, Investigation - 4, Medicine - 0, Occult - 2, Politics - 2, Science - 2 **Unspecialized in Medicine, Computer, Crafts, Specialized in Investigation *Physical: Athletics - 2, Brawl - 2, Drive - 0, Firearms - 2, Larceny - 3, Stealth - 5 , Survival - , Weaponry - 4 **Unspecialized in Drive, Specialized in Stealth *Social: Animal Ken - 2, Empathy - 2, Expression - 2, Intimidation - 5 , Persuasion - 2, Socialize - 0, Streetwise - 2 , Subterfuge - 2 **Unspecialized in Socialize, Specialized in Intimidation *Rote Skills due to (insert Order): 'Merit(s)': *Murder Expert (3) *Lucid Dreaming (2) *Psychic Resistance (3) *Danger Sense (2) *Eidetic Memory (2) *Fast Reflexes (1) *Perfect Stillness (1) Category:Blog posts